I Should Have
by Lady Jueglerr
Summary: An old story I might now finish, but I will have to do most of the story after Lent. First three chapters are really good. Please check them out. Warnings: NC, Yaoi, Shounenai in America, complete writing style changes, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters. I just love them so much:)

Pain.

That was the only thing that Jounouchi was aware of at the moment. Both his eyes were swollen shut, and he felt as though someone had pushed his eye balls into his brain. The rest of his body was, thankfully, still numb from all it's punishment, so he couldn't feel the pain that he knew would sear through his body when he woke up again.

Jou didn't even attempt to sit up. He just lifted his head slightly, finding himself in one of his favorite alleys. Providing plenty of comfortable hiding spots, and a fence which was incredibly easy to jump, once you got the hang of it, the alley was a perfect haven. Until now.

Jou wasn't sure what had gotten him here, laying in a contorted position, on the floor, with enough injuries to make his father want to care for him. He only could guess it had been a gang fight, which Jou for some reason always seemed to get into, even though he usually had no idea who or what the fight was about. Or even who the people involved were.

A rain drop fell on Jou's nose, and he fell into unconciousness, his only hope was that he would drown before he could wake and feel the pain he knew was coming to him.

The rain drops came down hard, but seemed soft on Jou's skin. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----

"Is he dead?"

"How should I know?"

"Check his pulse."

"Where in hell is that? You're the one taking health!"

Jounouchi's eyes fluttered open, his lids still sore, but his body was used to this type of punishment. And he was about to get up, and tell the two kids hovering above him that he was okay, until he felt the pain he knew was coming to him when he fell into unconciousness. It was pain like he had never experienced before. Between his father's beatings, and the many fights he had gotten into, and lost, over his lifetime, he knew pain. He had experienced so much of it, that he thought that he would never be surprised by it again. But what he was feeling right then, blew away everything that he had once thought was pain. It redefined pain.

The pain started in his upper neck. The only thing keeping him from believeing that someone had chopped off his head, was that he was breathing. His shoulders and upper back felt as though someone had beat them against the wall until his bones cracked. Inside his chest, quite a few ribs were broken. His arms were covered with bruises, and his wrists were swollen so large, it looked as though he was holding a bowling ball.

But compared to the pain that he felt in his lower back and legs, his upper body pains were like a day at the faire. His knees were bent, his lower legs tucked under his buttocks, he hadn't even noticed the position before. His kneecaps were probably cracked, or at least fractured in some way. His feet didn't want to move, he had probably broken his ankles. Both his legs were broken, most likely in muliple spots. But, even though his legs gave him so much pain, he wished to cut them off, his lower back was worse. His tailbone was definately broken, but he wasn't even sure what was the cause of most of his pain. It started in the small of his back, and down to about the center of his buttox, ripping through him.

Blind pain was all he could feel. No, it wasn't even pain. What he was feeling was the sensation version of hell. No, it was worse than hell. What he felt was unexplainable.

It took Jou around five minutes just to get over the surprise of the pain enough to whimper, and once again fall into unconciousness.

-----

"Kaiba!"

Yami's voice was full of anger, but oh so calm. The mixture was so frightening, that the devil himself probably shuddered at the sound of it.

"Jounouchi's insurance will not cover the care he needs. All I'm asking is for you to call in one of your hundreds of speed-dial doctors to take care of him. I refuse to allow Jou to suffer these injuries, and then have to worry about the consequences of getting the care he needs!"

Kaiba's answer made Yami's breath start to get shaky, not because he was upset, but because at the moment, he was resisting the urge to drive over to the Kaiba mansion, murder Kaiba, and enjoy the sight of Kaiba's eyes rolling back into his head.

Yami sighed deeply, sorry that he had to resort to such measures. "I have Mokuba's new cell phone number on speed dial Kaiba. What will he say?" Yami replied, in near whisper.

Yami smiled, after giving Kaiba time to reply. "Your emergency doctor is on the way? He'll be at the shop in a few minutes in his helicopter? That's wonderful Kaiba. You're such a pal."

Jou had heard the conversation, but he hadn't been able to open his mouth to protest getting charity work from Kaiba. He wasn't sure how he had ended up in Yami and Yugi's room, but he was glad he was there, with Yugi fretting about his bruises, and Yami fighting for him, rather than being in the hands of those two kids in the alley.

And another plus, was that Grampa must have given him some pretty strong asprin, because he couldn't feel anything. He probably wouldn't even be able to feel anything if an elephant trampled over him. It felt nice. Like he was floating... almost like that one time he smoked crack with Honda...

Nope. The floating feeling probably came from the soft bed and pillows. But, only thing that mattered was that he was numb, and couldn't feel a thing. And for once in over twenty-four hours, his brain shut off peacefully, letting him drift into a restful sleep.

-----

The first thing that Jounouchi saw when he opened his eyes, was blue. That soon became blue eyes. Icy blue eyes, that for had something in them that Jou had never seen in this particular pair of eyes before. Compassion, sympathy, more than a touch of regret, and ... sadness?

"He's awake," said that mouth, that was attached to face, that held the eyes that Jou couldn't take his attention away from, but soon had to when a poof of tricolored hair consumed his face. Somehow, Yugi knew just how to hug him, without touching a single bruise. Jou wondered if Yugi had practiced hugging him while he was sleeping. The visionary made him giggle, putting his body in a world of hurt. Yami pulled the smaller version of himself off Jou, and held the small teen close to his body.

"How are you Jounouchi? Are you very sore?" Yami asked, attempting to restrain his hikari from attacking Jou with another hug.

"Don't answer that."

Kaiba was hovering over the edge of Jou's bed. Taking a small look around the room, Jou could tell that he was in the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba looked at Jou and said, "Close your mouth, you're gaping, and allow me to explain."

Jou sighed. Same old Kaiba. No compassion in that voice.

In a softer voice Kaiba said,"My doctors had to do extensive surgery on you to put your ribs, shoulders, wrists, knees, hips, ankles, and neck bones and muscles back in their correct places. You are not permenately injured, you will heal, but it will take many months, possible over a year to fully recover. Your tail bone was also put back where it belongs, and attached there, but that area will still be sore for quite a while. Now, about the talking. Your lungs are not ready to fill with enough air for talking yet, and may not be for a month or two. The severity of your condition has made me decide to allow you to stay in here while you heal, so you will recive proper care." Kaiba's eyeswere now very,very soft. But hisvoice still came out strong. "I have supplied you with a bell, to alarm someone when you need something, and I have hired someone to teach you sign language, which all my maids, and butlers are fluent in. As are Mokuba and I. The bell is under your hand. I'll give you some time with Yami and Yugi before I send the doctor in to speak, with you, or to you, rather."

And with that, Kaiba left the room, histrench coatswooshing behind him.

Yami smiled down at Jou, and squeezed his hand for a moment, before sitting down on a leather couch on the far side of the room, to wait for Yugi.

Yugi, being Jou's friend for a long time, had a system for being there for Jou when he was hurt. He puffed up Jou's pillow, and laid down beside Jou on the bed. Many of Jou's fingers were broken, but Yugi took told of a thumb that wasn't, and wrapped his small fingers around Jou's larger finger. And within seconds, Yugi fell asleep, determined to be there for Jou, even if to stay with him, he would have to sleep.

Yami chuckled, and walked over to the bed once more, and kissed hiskoi lightly on the forehead. Speaking to Jou, he said, "You're lucky to have him Jou, he refused to leave you, even during surgery, he bit the doctor when they wouldn't let him stay with you."

With his eyes, Jou replied, " E's your's, 'member? I jus' ge' ta borra 'em when I'm hurt'in, and 'alf my body is brok'n."

Yami chuckled, and left the room, wondering how Jou communicated in that accent of his with only his eyes.

-----

Dr. Leshier was around fourty years old, with eleven years of medical care on his belt. He's known worldwide for his amazing surgent hands, and his quick 'healing' skills, which he called proper use of modern medicine. But, he'd never before dealt with this type of case before. The client had amnesia, and couldn't remember how he had gotten into the condition he was in. But after an tedious exsamination, which the doctor was glad Jounouchi hadn't been awake for, he'd figured out what had really happened to Jou. He had been gang raped, the doctor had found around ten samples of semen in Jou. His attackers must have taken him over fifty times, and by obvious force, by Jou's condition. He'd only told Seto about the rape, and he'd actually seen sympathy in the teen's face, but Seto didn't actually say what to do. Standing outside in the hallway, waiting for Jou's visitors to leave, the doctor wondered if he should tell the teen what had happened to him. The cat-scan showed that he wasn't going to remember anything, anytime soon, unless he got a serious flashback.

The doctor rested his head in his hands. He had no idea what to say to the boy. It was only a few months after Jounouchi's sixteenth birthday, he was so young. He had called the boy's apartment, expecting Jou's father to be worried about him, but he had only gotten, "So the little piece of shit finally screwed himself up good, eh? I'm not paying for noth'in, and you if would be so kind, tell the bastard that I'll see him a few months. I ain't getting dressed and running over to the Kaiba mansion for his damn sake!" Then the drunken man slammed the phone down, missing the reciever. The doctor wouldn't be able to contact him again.

Dr. Leshier stood up straight when the door opened, and one of Jounouchi's visitors appeared. It was the taller one, the other, who the doctor couldn't decide was the taller visitor's boyfriend or son, was still in the room. The doctor decided that asking this tall one would be best before making any rash decisions. He and the small one seemed to be very close with the patient, but this one, the doctor guessed, would take the news better.

"Sir," Doctor Leshier started as Yami padded softly tward him, the ex-pharoh planning on telling the doctor about Yugi's sleeping, and how he best not try to wake him, or he may find himself severely bitten.

"Call me Yami. My companion in there is a very close friend of Jou's, and he has fallen asleep on the bed next to Jou, I hope his presence will not be a problem. The little one loves his friends very much, as do I, but I can only sit with someone for so long." Yami smiled, showing a full mouth of pearly whites.

The doctor relaxed, knowing that he had picked the right person to talk to about Jou's condition.

"Okay, Yami, we have found what happened to Jou, not the details, of course, that's the authority's job, but we know how Jou became so injured." Dr. Leshier took a deep breath, thinking hard about how to tell the teen about Jou.

Yami nodded, waiting for more.

"I know this is personal, and if you aren't sure, that's fine, but would you happen to know if Jou is involved with someone? Male or female?"

All the blood drained from Yami's face. "It couldn't be an STD could-"

Then, the teen seemed to understand. "Jounouchi, from my understanding, Yugi would know better, prefers males. He goes to a "The Eye", it's a gay night club, on Friday nights, because they give free refills of beer. I don't know if he ever... went home with anyone, but it's definately possible. Jou, being so young, I would think, is greatly affected by alcohol. Yet he feels he needs it. Um, I don't think he's ever been in a relationship with anyone, male or female, before, but... I haven't known him as long as Yugi, and Yugi and Jou haven't been friends from childhood."

"Could there be any grudges against the boy?" Dr. Leshier was hoping for Yami to guess what happened. "Someone with a grudge against Jounouchi that could get multiple people to... um... punish him?"

Yami's eyes flared. "Doctor, please, tell me what happened to Jou. Because from the question you just asked me, I might say that you think..."

"He was raped. Many, many times." Doctor Leshier whispered.

Yami could see tears in the man's eyes.

"I needed to ask you," the Doctor asked in a voice with a small amount of renewed confidence, "if you think I should tell him. He might not ever remember... and I do have the right to hold back information if the case is one... well... like this. The patient has amnesia... Please, don't take me for a coward... but I just don't think a boy his age, your age... should have to hear this from a man he's never met before. I don't want him to... know something that he might never have to."

Now there were tears in Yami's eyes, and he couldn't answer. Yami despised crying, but thinking about what happened to Jou, forced water to pour out of his eyes.

If you had walked down that hallway, just then, you would have two men, one around fourty, and the other a teenager, crying like there was no tomorrow. You would have seen the teen opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to say something that wouldn't come out. You would have seen the teen lift his head to stare at the older man, and finally whisper, "I don't know."

-----

(A/N) More chapters to come... please review and tell me what you think... I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy! And BTW, I know it's cliche', but I couldn't figure out how else to do this chapter.

Me: Poor Jou. -cries-

Yami: -Throws house at writer- Me, cry!

Jou: Idiot. What were you thinking? Spend a YEAR at Kaiba's? What are you?NUTS?

Kaiba: That's not what you said last night.

Jou: -blushes-

Yugi: -soft snores-

Me & Yami & Jou & Kaiba & Doctor Leshier: Awwwww!

Yami: Grr! Stay away from my Aibou!

Yugi: Shut up.

Yami: -Pouts-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters or themes. I wish I owned them, but if I did, then you would have to put the manga in a whole different section of the library. XDDDDDDDD

Warning: FLUFF. Not only is there fluff, but the fluff is yaoi-style. Which means male/male. No lemon or lime though(Yet). Just fluff.

Enjoy!

-----

Jou was dumbfounded. He hadn't exactly understood what had come out of the doctor's mouth. Jou's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what the doctor had just told him. He felt the four walls that surrounded him closing in on him. Frilly green wallpaper and all.

"Yes, Jou, I'm sorry but it's true," the doctor said. "I'm putting you on a diet." (A/N: I'm tierd of all the angst okay? I'll go back to my original style later, I promise.)

Jounouchi began to sign at the quickest rate possible with his casts and use of three fingers on his left hand and two on his right. The doctor managed to read something along the lines of, "I love food. I hate no food. I like ice cream, cake, and sweets. I hate carrots. Hard to sign 'I'!"

Doctor Leshier sighed. It had been two months since he had been left with the decision of crushing the teen's fragile existance, or letting him figure out about the rape by himself. He had taken the second option.

And now seeing the jubliant teen, making an amazing recovery, somehow keeping up with his studies, and so ready to start living again, the doctor had almost no doubts about his decision. Nonetheless, he still monitored Jou's mind patterns, and made Jou tell him about any dreams that he had each day. He also talked with Jou's daily visitors about his moods and personality around them. He even went as far as quizzing Mokuba and Seto each day, asking if they heard Jounouchi crying or screaming in his sleep. But, he found nothing. Jou's concusion had truely left him with no memory of the rape, which Dr. Leshier was thankful for.

But, he knew that Jou would eventually remember, whether it was now, three months from now, three years from now, or even thirty years from now, the doctor knew that Jou would not take the memories well. So, being the great doctor that he was, hehad organized a 'support group' for Jou. One of Jou's friends would always be sleeping at the mansion, in the room next to Jou's. Motou Yugi, Motou Yami, Kaiba Mokuba, and Honda Hiroto were all on the list. All of them had come to see Jou at least six times a week since he had started his recovery, yet only Yami out of the four knew of what had really happened to Jounouchi. The other three just seemed to just get the fact that Jou might need some comfort now and then. Seto had supposed to have been on the list, but he had claimed that his presence would not comfort the patient in the least, and anyway he had too much work. But there had been hurt in Seto's blue eyes... His eyes had sad, tierd rims around them, and this just made him seem so much more miserable...

Ah well, Doctor Leshier wasn't a phyciatrist. Anyway, the doctor could only deal with one patient at a time, especially if that patient was Jounouchi Katsuya or Kaiba Seto. The doctor looked at the still frantic Jou and smiled. It wouldn't be fun taking his dessert away.

"Jou, stop it," the doctor ordered. "Let me explain, and I can guarentee that when I'm done, you'll have almost no problem with the diet. Today, as you know, your arm and finger casts are coming off. We are going to start physical therapy on them, but it your arms and shoulders and fingers should be back in perfect working order within a week. The reason why you need the diet is because I need you to have plenty of proteins, and fibers in you. Because, in four more weeks, when your leg casts come off, we're going to start physical therapy on them. And I predict that in four more weeks after that, you'll be able to walk around this whole mansion, with just maybe the help of a cane. You're making an amazing recovery Jou, and it's September now, by January you'll be good as new, and ready to leave all treatment behind."

Jou signed a silent cheer. He pointed to his throat. 'What about talking, D? When will I be able to talk again?' Jou signed.

Doctor Leshier grinned. "Today, we're going to some x-rays of your lungs, but I have no doubts that you'll be talking again in no time! We might even be able to start your speach therapy on Monday."

Just then Kaiba walked in. "Oh dear, Couldn't you just delay the talking a few more years, doctor?" The icy teen smirked. Then, he looked at the still heavily bandaged Jou, who was now steaming from the comment, and softened consiterably. In a remarkably kind voice he said, "The Motou's are here to see you. And they come bearing gifts. Mokuba has requested that you are transported downstairs, as he is apparently in on it too. Wheelchair or bed?"

Jou thought for a moment, still steamed, but he loved the thought of getting out of the frilly green room. It made him feel as though he was at a baby shower. A cross-dressing babyshower. Green and frills just didn't mix. Even with the amazing window and balcony view, Jou always jumped at the chance of leaving the room. 'Chair,' he signed.

The doctor nodded, happy that Jou liked leaving the room. That was always important to a recovery. The doctor silently walked over to Jou's bed, and lifted him up. Carrying the teen was a bit of a strain on his back, but only because of the casts. While the Jou was quite tall, he was so... tiny. His bones were thin, and fragile, and the doctor had never seen a boy his age so incredibly skinny. But despite his thiness, the boy had an exellent build.

Thinking about how that was possible made the doctor's head hurt. Sighing, and pushing the confusing dilemma from his mind, the doctor carried Jou quite like he did his eleven-year-old daughter, arms folded under Jou's buttocks, to the wheelchair. After the doctor carefully set the teen down, he made a motion to move to the back of the chair, to wheel Jounouchi to the elevator. But, Seto stopped him.

"Doctor Leshier, I would like to bring Jou downstairs. I need to speak with him before he gets the Motou's presents. I wouldn't want the puppy to get too excited, he may hurt himself while wagging his tail." Seto smirked while Jou's face all but exploded.

Ignoring Seto's last comment the doctor nodded. "Good idea, Seto. If he gets too excited, he may forget about his injuries, and if that is the case even for a second, he may become even more injured. I'll be in my office, getting ready for Jou's Sunday check-up. Please bring him up when the present giving is over." And this time, the doctor was the one to turn on his heel and leave the room. Only his long trench coat that snapped the air aroundhim was white.

---

"Your friends have invited a guest to come and see you, asshe was very worried about you and since they thought that you would very much enjoy a visit from her, they decided to fly her down. Trynottobecome too exited, but I'm sure seeing her will be quite emotional for you," Kaiba stated as soon as the elevator doors closed.

After that, the two teenagers stayed silent for a moment.

"I hate elevators, don't you, Katsuya?"

Jou's head snapped back, well he couldn't snap anything in his current state, but he did turn a bit, his eyes wide.

'You called me K-A-T-S-U-Y-A! I thought you only called me dog.' Jou signed, surprised at the amount of respect that Kaiba had shown him by using his personal name.

Seto had secured Jou in the elevator,his wheelchair in the center of the small shaft, and Kaiba standing behind him, both hands on the wheelchair's bar, which had taken consiterable time, but also thinning the hostility in the air.

Kaiba snickered and placed his long fingers on Jounouchi's temples, turning the blonde's head so that he was facing forward. "Keep your head on straight, pup. I was only asking you about elevators, for polite conversation."

Jounouchi froze. Kaiba had just touched him. He didn't remember Kaiba ever touching anyone before, besides his younger brother, that is, but the feel of Kaiba's fingers on his skinfelt so familiar, and comfortable that Jou all but folded into the touch. And for some reason the touch also made him feel sad, disappointed, unworthy, and... what was it? Was it love that he felt...? But it felt bittersweet. But mostly sweet.

Jounouchi swam in his feelings for a moment, somehow using his fingers to sign, 'Good way to go up or down.'

Kaiba chuckled softly and lightly patted Jou's shoulders. At the sound of Seto's chuckle, Jou's eyes opened wide and a picture filled his mind.

-_Memory-_

_Jounouchi was sitting in a bean bag chair in Kaiba's office. It was his own, Jou could tell by the feeling of it. The was a small table in front of him, and it supported large cup of orange juice and a plate full of eggs and toast. The chair was in a corner of the large room, and it faced Kaiba's desk. Kaiba was casually typing into his labtop, smiling happily, while Jou all but piled food into his mouth. _

_Kaiba looked at Jou playfully, and said, "Are we going to continue with this, koinu? It's only been a week and you already seem to have your own little 'place' in Kaiba Corp," Kaiba motioned to the bean-bag chair and table that accompanied Jou in his corner._

_Jou swollowed his last bite and grinned. "We bett'acontin'ya wit dis. I've be'ca much too spol'd witde'se wondaful eggs indis past week. Anyway,ur bed dis much warmer den mine at 'ome."_

_After saying that, Jounouchi frowned. Somehow Seto knew that Jounouchi was thinking of his father, and stood from his labtop. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, in fact, he was in a pair of b-ball shorts and a tee, something that Jou himself had picked out for the CEO that morning. "'erfect fer a lazy Sun'day," Jou had said, with big smile._

_The billionaire walked over to Jou and crouched down, placing his hand on Jou's. "I'm sure he's worried about you. But, why don't we pay him a visit this afternoon? I'll bring a few people with us... you'll get to see your father... and I won't have to worry about you.."_

_Jou looked up at the CEO, tears welling in his eyes, "Wha didn't he call anybody yet? I've b'n gone for a damned week! He has't evn call'd me cell!" Now tears were pouring out of Jou's closed eyes. Seto leaned over and kissed Jou's eyelids. _

_"Don't cry, my koi, it makes me die inside." And with that, the CEO gently lifted his sobbing koi and positioned himself under Jou on the bean-bag chair, holding him in his lap and arms protectively. Time seemed to freeze as they sat there, tangled together as one._

-Normal POV-

After the lost memory was done presenting itself, if possible, Jou's eyes opened even wider. He knew that images were real, he just knew it. Also, somehow Jounouchi knew that the memory that he was seeing was set one week before the gang fight... or whatever had happened to him. The day of the incident, and the two weeksbefore had been lost to him, due to his concussion. He couldn't understand what had happened to lead up to that event... Kaiba had called him his koi... Jou was Kaiba's lover? This was just too much. Jou's eyes remained wide open, so wide to you practially see the inside membranes of his sockets.

In a few seconds the elevator doors opened, revealing Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, and ...Shizuka! Jounouchi was very exited, but not even the sight of his sister could pull him out of his thoughts.

"NII-SAN!" Shizuka squealed, as she ran up to Jou's wheelchair. She gently hugged him upon arriving in front of the chair. Jou almost started to cry upon seeing his sister's beautiful green eyes for the first time in over a year. "I was so worried about you," Shizuka whispered in Jou's ear.

Behind the scene, Kaiba Seto was having trouble bidding back the tears in his eyes. And, he absolutely couldn't hide his cheeky smile, looking down at the two siblings' imbrace.

Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba watched the scene from the other side of the room. Mokuba was happy to see the two siblings back together, but was even more excited to see his brother smile. He almost never did that. Music played in the back of Mokuba's mind, he wasn't sure what song, but it fit the situation. It was a picture-perfect scene. Tears welled up in Mokuba's eyes. It was just so happy.

Yugi and Yami were still dumbfounded at Kaiba's smile. His small chuckles. His twinkling eyes, looking down at the two Jounouchis' embrace.

When Shizuka finally pulled away from her brother, she spotted Kaiba, and walked over and softly hugged him, whispering, "Thank you."

That was when Seto did startcrying. Hysterically. He simply sat, and put his head between his knees. He covered his face with his hands, and cried. Somehow, he still managed to seem masculine, despite his hysterics. "Don't thank me," he whispered. The sixteen-year-old's whole body was shaking horribly, but the tears that fell down his face wet hisdry, red eyes, and calmed him consiterably.

The teen had dropped down behind Jou's chair, so Jounouchi was only able to hear the CEO's sobs. Feeling helpless, he signed for Yami to turn his chair around. The former pharoh almost immediately complied, glad to have a distraction from the fact that Kaiba Seto, the coldest CEO in all the world, was crying.

Once Jou was turned around, the injured teen fell into a slight state of shock. He had never seen Seto cry like that before, or show so much emotion. Jou simply stared for what seemed like hours.

Soon, the room was completely silent, even Seto's sobs stopped. But, Jou was still gaping at the grounded CEO. Seto seemed to sense that Jou was watching him. The young brunette lifted his watery eyes to meet Jou's and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Who would have thought that two small words coming from Seto's mouth could make so much come clear? Who would have thought that two small words coming from Seto's mouth could bring back two weeks of Jou's life? Who would have thought that those two small words could put his whole world back together, but then have it crash back into pieces?

Jou would have never guessed.

---

(A/N): CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahaha! Well, here's the good news, I have the whole plot down. Here's the bad news- it may take quite awhile to get the next chapter yet.

It's kinda bad... I know. But the plot is kinda good, right? lol. Okay, just R&R and tell me what you think, please. D

Yami: At least I didn't cry in this chapter. -eyes Seto, laughing-

Seto: -hits Yami, and then writer-

Yugi: -pouting- I didn't even have a line in this chapter.

Mokuba: Poor, poor Yugi.

Yami: Hey, that's my job!

Yugi: How many timesdo I have to tell you to shut up!

Kaiba&Jou&Me&Dr. Leshier&Mokuba&Shizuka: -snickers-

Yami: -once again pouts-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- "_No... hehe... I will not be tied to the bedpost... Silly Kaiba... go get Jou to join us..." _Ack! **

**-Ahem -**

**No, I don't own them. -Sad face- If I did own them... then... well... the previous scene would have been real. I BLAME YOU, ERM... PERSON WHO CREATED YU-GI-OH! I BLAME YOU FOR OWNING THEM! -cries-**

**You people _wanted_ to know what the heck was going on, so I hurried off and wrote this. The rest of this chappy will be out soon, so calm down. I already have it _all_ planned. For now, relax with the fact that neither Katsuya's father, nor Seto planned this.**

**It's short. So short, that you probably will want to kill me when you're done reading. But too bad. I wanted to update, and this is all I had done.**

**Okay?**

**On with the story. **

A rush of memories surged at Katsuya, ripping at the seams of his mind. The young Jounouchi closed his eyes tightly, and tried to ration how deeply the memories could enter his mind. Slowly, trying to ignore the worried words and touches of the people around him, Katsuya allowed himself to see the first of the memories he had lost.

_Katsuya closed his eyes, feeling defeated. No matter where he went, he could never get any peace. At home, he had to worry about getting into a row with his father. In the allies, he had to worry about getting into a fight. And now, the last place on his 'places to go to be alone' list was scratched off. A few yards in front of him sat Kaiba Seto, Jou's most hated rival. _

_'Wha' does 'e 'ave ta com'e _'ere _of all pla'ces?' Katsuya thought angrily. The Toppyoushimonai A-Ke-Do was supposed to be Jou's own personal sanctuary. The old arcade only had about ten games, and only had one, ever grouchy, shopmanger, but was peaceful to the teenager in ways that he could not explain with words. _

_And here was Kaiba, KAIBA SETO, of all people, leaning comfortably against Katsuya's favorite game. When the elder teen's eyes caught on the young Jounouchi, he smiled maliciously._

_"Hello pup. How is our canine side-kick today? I would have thought that you'd abandoned following me by now, but I guess that a dog never forgets his master."_

_Katsuya growled, and felt himself heat up. _

The memory began to get a bit fuzzy, but Katsuya knew better than to feel worried. His memory always became blurred when he was angry... along with his better judgement.

But then again, as the next memory that flashed before his eyes, he couldn't have been _that_ mad, because he often didn't cool down so easily after being provoked like that.

_Katsuya laughed. "An' tank ya fer call'in me' Jou fer once, al'though, I woul' pre'fer Katsuya."_

_Seto smiled-_ Wait, when did he become 'Seto'?- _"As you wish, my puppy."-_ HIS puppy? What?- _His voice dropped to a whisper. "Anything for you, my koi."_

As the memory ended, Katsuya began to feel faint. As Seto- '_Oh god,' _- had said the word 'koi,' Jou had seen where Seto and him had been when the memory took place. Katsuya shuddered with realization. They had been laying in bed. Naked. And, the feelings that had come back with the memory, Katsuya realized that they they had been doing more than just _laying _there. And he realized, with a little dread, that he was in love with the young CEO. And, the next memory confirmed that the older teen felt the same about him.

As images flew past his eyes, Katsuya could not tell if he was still awake... or even if he was still breathing. All he could do was remember.

Katsuya wasn't exactly sure when he actually fell into unconciousness. Maybe it was around time that he remembered all time spent with Kaiba Seto. Seto, the boy who seemed to just _know_ that Katsuya couldn't return home to his father that night. The boy who took Katsuya out to dinner and to the mall-he even bought him new shoes-, and then took him to the Kaiba Mansion. The boy who comforted Katsuya all night, until he was ready to tell about the fight with his father. Seto, the boy who spent hours fixing up Katsuya's almost forgotten bruises.

Kaiba Seto, Seto, Katsuya's most hated rival, the boy- or man, shall we say- that made Katsuya fall for him in less than twenty-four hours.

Perhaps Jounouchi Katsuya lost conciousness when he remembered his fifth night at Kaiba Mansion- the night that Kaiba and he made love for the first time.

Or, maybe, Katsuya lost conciousness when he remembered that Sunday... that Sunday that held the last memories that he'd forgotten.

That day when Katsuya was supposed to go see his father with Seto, but Seto couldn't come, a unexpected emergency meeting taking his day. The day that Katsuya had childishly refused Seto's guard protection to his father's flat; the day that, for the first time in his life, Katsuya was trapped in an alley, with _nowhere_ to run.

Yes, Katsuya must have lost conciousness then; when a few memories scratched away all the happiness that he had felt at his and Seto's relationship.

Katsuya must have lost conciousness then; when he remembered being pushed up against the wall - when he remembered his clothes being ripped off him- when he remembered crying; as a hard member was pushed forcefully inside him. He must have lost conciousness when he saw this memory flash before his eyes- when he remembered being taken- over and over again.

Perhaps Katsuya lost conciousness then because he was in shock. Or perhaps... he lost conciousness at that moment- to spare himself more pain- pain that he could not take.

**Yami: Prat. Now you come and get us, _after_ the whole scene is over.**

**Yugi: Yeah! And I really wanted to be in this scene! I'm worried about Katsuya! -cries-**

**Yami: It's okay, my tiny light.- purrs-**

**Yugi: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!**

**Me: Sorry Yami I-**

**Yami: DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW _ANOTHER _HOUSE AT YOU!**

**Yugi: IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP ONE MORE TIME, YOU WILL PAY!**

**Yami: -whimpers at four foot boy-**

**Everyone Else: -smirks-**

**Yugi: AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?**

**Seto: Is it someone's time of the month already? -coos-**

**Yugi: -growls-**

**Me: I guess so. -runs-**

**Yugi: -chases while screaming loudly-**

**Me: ALL MY DREAMS HAVE FINALLY COME TRUE!**

**THE REST OF THECHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I make no money in the making of this story. I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters or themes. I mean no offense towards ****any group or singular person. Please don't hesitate to contact me with any concerns.**

_Life hurts sometimes_, Jounouchi Katsuya observed quietly. _And sometimes it just isn't fair. And sometimes, it doesn't deserve a __name._

Katsuya had not spoken or signed a word in four weeks. His remaining finger and arm casts had been removed, along with his leg casts, during which proceedures he'd barely cooperated. He'd already missed eight speech therapy sessions, and he was slowly loosing all feeling in his legs. Everyone was worried about him, Yugi, in fact, was so distraught over Katsuya's behaviour that he'd taken to pulling out large chunks of his hair every few minutes.

Katsuya, no matter how much it pained him to say so, could not find it in himself to care. He wasn't ready, and he had pretty much forgotten how to do anything other than sleep anyway.

It was becoming difficult for him to open his eyes.

Yet, somehow, Kaiba Seto had managed to throw himself into a greater state of insanity. At least, that's what everyone assumed. No one had seen hide nor tail of the genious since his lover had screamed his memories into the grand hall of Kaiba Mansion, and the door to his personal rooms was bolt locked. Kaiba Corp. was being monitored, (said Mokuba's limited-access company computer) and money was still being placed into worker paychecks, but the CEO's milky-white, tear-streaked face four weeks ago was the last thing that had been seen of him.

Understandably, people were concerned. Well, Yugi was practically vomiting with worry, the maids were so upset that they could be seen crying while dusting the playroom, Mokuba wasn't seen without deep circles beneath his eyes, and Yami could often been seen and heard slamming on Seto's bedroom doors, promising pain when the CEO finally came out. Calls of, "You selfish bastard, he needs you," and "What, Seto, have you decided to become anorexic? I know that you won't allow food withing one hundred meters of this foyer. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" could be heard several times a day.

Faint whispers of "Please..." were also not rare occurences.

**This is a short chapter. My shortest. I also haven't updated in a year. Good for me, getting back on track before Lent. (I'm ****giving up fanfiction. ;D) My writing style has changed, and it is four minutes to midnight and I don't want to do one of those talky thingies. I know that many of my old readers won't touch this story, and I don't blame them. **

**I'm sorry for the many delays. On another note, there will also be no 'second half' of chapter three. It now officially stands alone. D**

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I make no money in the making of this story. I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters or themes. I mean no offense towards any group or singular person. Please don't hesitate to contact me with any concerns.**

The day that Kaiba Seto opened the doors to his bedroom, many amazing things happened. There was not much connection between any of these wonderful things, however, but sometimes stories need to end like fairy tales, even if they aren't, and even if the story isn't nearly over, like this one.

The date was October twenty-fourth, just over five weeks after Seto's disappearance. Once tight faded jeans hung off of boney hips and a black company sweatshirt that had once been form-fitting made the richest man in Asia look as if he were a small child. Straw-thin fingers clutched a blanket to a chest with too much extra skin, and an ever-present shake accompanied the man all the way down six flights of stairs.

The first amazing thing that happened that day is that Seto did not die.

A little known fact about Kaiba Seto is that he, at a young age, developed a rare form of diabetes. The sickness stops him from holding weight for long periods of time if he does not take heavy doses of medication each day in the form of a shot in the base of his neck. The sickness is fairly easy to control, and the medication isn't even necessary if he consumes fourty to sixty grams of sugar a day, especially in a compressed form. No, Seto's condition isn't all that serious. The amazing thing, though, is that the diabetes is what saved his life. The essential danger of the illness is that it can completely shut down the human motabalism. The only thing that will help to stop the process is sugar, which feeds the poisoned blood cells enough so they do not feed off of body sugar. Seto had not consumed any sugar in five weeks, so his weak blood cells had been forced to feed of his extra body fat and the little muscle that his body had been able to hold. Most of his body's digestive organs had completely frozen in their tracks, stopping Seto from starving to death.

That was the technical stuff. I say that it was a pure miracle that Seto is not deceased. It probably is.

---

The first place that Seto visited was the kitchen. He fed his sore stomach a quarter pound of sugared jello, which would soon wake his body up and force him into the nearest bathroom. Besides, he needed to eat something flavourful after his extended visit to a cavern of a room with nothing to consume but purified tap water. The second place that he visited was the maids' quarters. Gaining a bit of strength, Seto ordered the still-weeping women to clean his 'filthy room' while beating off their concerns and cries of worry and thankfullness with a weakened, but still icy glare.

All the while, Seto shook.

The third place that Seto visited was the bathroom, which he relieved himself in. The fourth place that he visited was the blue den, the only den on the fifth floor, which was where the maids' chambers were, the 'small kitchen,' and the bathroom which Seto had just used. He was afraid to, as of yet, use the stairs again.

So, he laid on a velvet purple couch, and slept.

After all, he would need his strength for what horrors the afternoon would surely bring. _Katsuya..._

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, and I am well-aware of how cruel re-starting this story right before Lent was. But, I am beginning to warm to it, so I will most likely finish it before, or directly after Lent. Once again, sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I do like where I left this one, though. It's just enough of a cliff-hanger to catch your attention, isn't it? ;D**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. (Oh, and that theme about the 'amazing things' will be carried out in the next chapter. Plus, this is happening in the early morning, and Seto will wake up at about noon, so it will still be the same day when he meets up with Yuugi and the gang, and of course, Katsuya. So, yes, when I said 'the day,' I was not making a mistake.) **

**Plus, anyone who read my story, _Black Flower_**, **and wants more, I will most likely be picking that up after Lent, as well.**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
